


go ahead (and break my heart again)

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, can u tell im lowkey projecting, not much fluff tho haha !!, ok enjoy, why on earth did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: so he'll hope.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	go ahead (and break my heart again)

**Author's Note:**

> cool! i dont know why i wrote this
> 
> maybe .. just maybe !!! .... its mental illness innit ....
> 
> try enjoy?

"my head's a mess," alex mumbles into george's chest drunkenly, vision spinning despite his eyes being closed. he can't think properly. feels jumbled. 

george's arm is wrapped around him, his shoulders, pulling them close together where they lay on his messy bed. alex had stumbled into his room, collapsed onto his bed whilst george was sat on it. lying on his front with his face pushed into the pillow, breath slow and shaky. neither said a word, especially not george -- he knew not to whenever the other got like this. would only speak if alex did, or even move after alex did. which he did, of course; pushed himself on his elbows and shuffled so he was draped across george's chest, slumping onto him like a deadweight. 

alex does this a lot, but it's always unpredictable. he'll be happy n jolly for the entire day, but something in his brain seems to switch whenever. he'll go from laughing so hard he's wheezing to non-verbal and spacey, stuck in his own little world. george is yet to figure out if that world is a peaceful one or not. can never really tell what's going on in alex's head, though, making it impossibly hard. but then again, alex can't seem to either, explaining things hopelessly hard as the right words get caught in his throat and the wrong ones stutter their way out chaotically. 

george doesn't reply to the muddled confession; simply wraps his other arm around the lankier, face buried in the crook of his neck comfortably. 

"think we just need to sleep," he whispers, planting a kiss on the heated skin. alex hums something unintelligable and then he's relaxing in george's arms, melting into the bed as his breathing becomes less harsh. as his body grows heavier but his thoughts become lighter, letting go as sleep envelopes him. george simply shuffles about a bit, places a few kisses on alex's forehead who's properly asleep now before gently picking up his phone. he goes to the clock app and turns off all his alarms then puts it on silent, figures everyone can wait, that alex needs this more. 

he knows he'll be awake before alex is in the morning (or afternoon, seeing as it's pretty late and they like to sleep a lot) and he'll have to pretend not to be. knows alex will wake up and shuffle closer to him, bask in whatever this is for a little while longer before slipping away like a vivid dream. leave his room and go to his own to do whatever. and george will instantly miss him, will wonder why alex never talks about this, why he won't let george just help him, because he knows he can. knows it'll be hard, but fuck if he won't try. 

all of that is a distant worry as they lie here, though, and with racing thoughts george falls into sleep. makes sure his grip around alex is tight in hopes that maybe, _just maybe_ , for once, he'll stay just a bit longer. will stay until george is up, too, welcomed by the dark afternoon sky because it's winter and winter shouldn't be spent alone. will smile lazily at him in the way george loves so much, will crack a few jokes and just be there. let george kiss his forehead a few times, comfort him. 

and he can always show that he's awake before alex. but he never will, because it'd be unfair. unfair and selfish because it's not his choice. alex needs to go at his own pace with everything and to pressure him like that could end so badly it'd end up being unfixable. that sounds so much worse then their current situation it hurts just to think about it.

so he'll hope. he'll hope with everything in him that the boy will just stay. stay in his arms, be there waiting for him to wake up, too, whether it be him actually waking up or faking it. 

but alex never has. probably never will. 

and george is honestly an idiot for thinking that this time would be any different.

**Author's Note:**

> ok bye


End file.
